The Many Parents of Tsunayoshi Sawada
by savannahamminga
Summary: Tsuna, at one month of age, was chosen by Kawahira/CheckerFace, to be a sort of Therapy to the soon to be Arcobaleno and Bermuda. This is the tale of the one year period he has with each of them and how it will effect his Future. AU Where Tsuna is raised by the Arcobaleno for one year each. he has one month in between with Nana. T for Swearing and over-all Arcobaleno-ness.
1. Prologue: Tsuna's Kidnapping

The Many Parents of Tsunayoshi Sawada

I have been in kind of a funk lately. So here is a new story, it is light hearted and a plot bunny I have had in my head since 12:00 noon today. I had the idea while singing Romeo and Cinderella the jubyphonic version in the shower while using my long handled shower mesh as a microphone. XD

I will not be able to update at all next week. My fiancé is graduating boot camp in Georgia. I haven't seen him since the holidays. I cannot wait!

For this story the Arcobaleno will be cursed when Tsuna is 10, so they have only been in their cursed forms for four years when Tsuna is chosen to be Decimo. I have moved up their timelines a bit to accommodate that.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

Nana and Iemitsu Sawada were over the moon. They had a son! They named him Tsunayoshi. He had been born the month previously and the new parents could not be happier. That day Iemitsu had to go back to Italy for his job in the Mafia. In the years to follow, Nana would not know whether the fact her husband had left was a blessing or a curse that day.

The woman knew that she was not the best person to raise a child, but she would do her best whenever he was home, because he was only home one moth every twelve months, before leaving again. He was well taken care of where ever he went for the year. He always went somewhere different and came back with new clothes and belongings. He also came back with two very special items from wherever he went. A treasure, be it a Fedora hat for a baby or a Bo Staff, and a stuffed animal that he reverently placed on his bed and later on a new shelf specifically for them.

Nana was happy her son was happy, although she did not see him for very large chunks of time.

* * *

It all Started one month after Tsuna's birth:

Iemitsu Sawada had left for Italy four hours ago and it was now 10 o'clock at night. Nana was settling into bed she had checked in on her sleeping baby bow just half an hour earlier and she still felt as if something were to happen. She had just closed her eyes when she heard a strange sound coming from the baby monitor on the bedside table. She got up out of bed to find out what the sound was and gasped when she found that Tsuna was missing from his crib and that the window was open. She felt panic seize her and she fell to the floor as her legs gave out. As if by fate a note fluttered to the floor because of a breeze. She picked it up and read it, gripping it like a lifeline.

Dear Mrs. Sawada,

I hope this letter reaches you before you call the police or your husband. I have taken your son because I have selected him to help nine very special people. Think of it as a very extreme form of therapy.

They are:

A Hitman who has given up on the beauty of life and the world

A Scientist that has never learned how to love for anything but science and his pet

A martial artist that has never known the love of a man or woman; let alone that of a child

A Psychic that has never felt true acceptance

An immortal stuntman who has been beaten down by his peers

A woman who has already had a child, but is unable to have another

A military couple who are unable to have a child to call their own

And lastly:

A Jailer who has not felt love or compassion of any kind for oh so very long of a time.

I hope you understand and have a very good year. I will return your son to you once one year is up and let you have one month with him. After that month I will place him with some one else on my list.

Sincerely,

CheckerFace.

* * *

Here is the intro.

Reviews = more chapters

Fan art = previews and special bonuses for the artists. I would absolutely love to have fan art for this fic, it would just be too adorable to put into words!


	2. Chapter 1: A Year With Papa Reborn

The Many Parents of Tsunayoshi Sawada

I will not be able to update at all next week. My fiancé is graduating boot camp in Georgia. I haven't seen him since the holidays. I cannot wait!

For this story the Arcobaleno will be cursed when Tsuna is 10, so they have only been in their cursed forms for four years when Tsuna is chosen to be Decimo. I have moved up their timelines a bit to accommodate that.

I am doing this story in a style similar to The Sky Arcobaleno's Game. I am doing the same format for each of Tsuna's years with each Arcobaleno. They will also give him names. So he will not be called Tsuna during the years that they have him. I can't wait For Mammon's chapter. Bel will be a big brother XD overprotective Varia XD

I might, later, when this fic is finished, make a series of fics of Tsuna's year with Each Arcobaleno, it will be more in depth with his growing up with each one or ones.

This story is also inspired by a picture I saw on google images XD it was sooo cute!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

* * *

**First Day 1**

Reborn had just returned home from his latest job from Nono when he came upon a very curious sight on the front porch of his house in the Venetian Countryside. It was a baby in a basket. The baby had the biggest brown eyes the Hitman had ever seen, they went along perfectly with fluffy brown hair. The child was the cutest thing the Hitman had ever see, (Not that he would ever admit it.) He picked up the child, intending to take it to an orphanage, when the child smiled at him and let out the cutest little coo ever.

Reborn felt his heart melt the tiniest bit and for some reason he did not understand, even years later when the baby had grown in to a man, decided to keep the tiny infant.

"Are you male or female?" he asked the baby as he walked into his house with the baby in the basket. He walked into the living room and picked the baby up and out of the basket. He unwrapped the infant from the blankets surrounding it in a cocoon of warmth and absolute softness and found the child wearing a simple white baby gown. He decided to call Shamal to give the baby a check up.

"You, a parent!?" Shamal practically shrieked at his long time friend. The baby that Reborn was holding gave a tiny coo.

"Yes, I am keeping the baby and will raise it as my own." Reborn said for the fifth time, hesitant to pull out a gun, lest he make the child cry.

"Okay, okay. Here give it over so I can see if anything is wrong with it."

The doctor gave the baby a check up and found nothing wrong with the baby boy.

(Reborn had let out a nearly silent sigh of relief at the news of "Congratulations, it's a boy!")

"I can go and get a birth certificate and get some supplies for you. You can give the little tyke a name and make this at least a little bit legal, here." Shamal offered. Reborn agreed while rocking the baby back and forth in his arms

* * *

**Name 1**

"Now what should I name you, Mio bambino." Reborn wondered to the infant. He admitted, secretly to himself, that he had already grown attached to the infant. He had only had the child for 12 hours, though.

The baby just cooed and grabbed a hold of one of Reborn's curly sideburns. The two of them looked into each other's eyes.

Pitch black met chocolate brown.

An eternity passed between the two

And Reborn was forever lost,

"I'll name you Junior, Renato Alexander Sinclair Junior, may you find more luck with this name than I ever did." Reborn murmured.

The newly named Renato Junior just cooed happily.

* * *

**Parenthood 1**

Reborn quickly realized that Renato Junior was a very quiet child. He very rarely cried, which suited the new father perfectly. He soon learned that diapers were evil incarnate, specifically dirty diapers. The first time he changed Renato would forever be known as 'The First Incident'. It involved, somehow, Leon, a cat, the aforementioned diaper, and baby powder. Reborn had barely managed to escape with his dignity intact.

He found that Parenting was actually rather enjoyable. He liked that he could make his son smile just by being within Renato Junior's line of sight, or by the sound of his voice.

Yes, Reborn liked being a parent.

* * *

**Crawling**

Reborn, after four months of raising an infant discovered the horror that is infant mobility. Renato Junior had learned how to crawl while Reborn was taking a shower. The baby had ended up, somehow, downstairs. Reborn was panicking (though he would deny it until his dying day) until he found his son lying on a Leon-Blanket and was fast asleep.

"Crap, he learned how to crawl."

* * *

**Job 1**

Reborn had found himself in a sticky situation. He was requested by Nono and couldn't refuse the summons. Shamal could not baby-sit, and baby Renato was well, a baby!

So Reborn Put his son in a bay version of his suit (oh the irony in the future) and fedora, and took him with him to work.

Soon Reborn found himself being stared at by Nono and his guardians while feeding a hungry Renato Junior.

"I have decided that you don't have a mission now." Nono said after stealthily taking a picture of the scene.

"Very well, Nono." Reborn said while leaving.

There was a full minute of absolute silence, for once.

"Reborn is even more intimidating with a baby in his arms." Nougat said with a chuckle.

* * *

**Teething**

Soon after learning how to crawl came the nightmare that is teething. What was once a quiet baby turned into a constantly crying feverish baby. Reborn's nerves were quickly shot and killed by His son's miserable crying.

He ended up sitting with Renato junior in his arms and sang him lullaby's all night for a whole week.

* * *

**Walking/Running**

When baby Renato was with reborn for nine months he learned how to walk. And then soon, how to run. Ad run he did. The baby was constantly on the move. Poor Reborn was always doing the 'Baby Walk Shuffle' the weird crouching waddle all parents do when their child has gained the ability to use their legs to become mobile.

Shamal had been getting tons of blackmail material from it, and pictures for the photo album he had been putting together to give to Reborn once Renato Junior becomes one.

First words

Reborn was reading a book when it happened

"Pa… pa… Papa!"

Reborn looked over at baby Renato and gaped.

"Papa! Up!" Renato Junior held out his arms in the 'Uppy' position!

"Of course, Mio Bambino! Papa is so proud!" Reborn gave his son extra cuddles that day.

* * *

**Birthday 1**

Reborn bought a birthday cupcake for Renato Junior on the baby's birthday, as predicted by Shamal. He got his son a bigger, plush version of Leon and a fedora with a rainbow band around it.

"Happy first birthday, baby Renato. Papa loves you." The two just cuddled that day. Shamal had also given Reborn the scrapbook and gave the birthday boy a rainbow baby sized Stethoscope

* * *

**Return to Namimori 1**

CheckerFace snuck into Tsunayoshi's room. The baby boy would now once more become Tsunayoshi Sawada for one month. He gathered some clothes and toys along with making a copy of the photo album and left with the child. He made sure to gather the birthday gifts.

The next morning Reborn was devastated to find his son had been kidnapped. He had Shamal and Nono help him look. One month later the search had been called off and Reborn, in a fit of dispair, took harder missions, earning him the title of the Worlds Greatest Hitman.

Little did he know that his son was soon to be the baby of the Varia, so close and yet so far.

-27-

Nana was thrilled to find her son in his crib exactly one year after he was taken. She giggled at seeing the lion pajama's he was wearing. It was obvious that he had been well loved by whoever had taken care of him. She noticed a photo album and took it to her room, after giving her son a kiss, to look at it.

The very first Picture was one of a very handsome man in a suit and a fedora napping with Tsuna on his chest. The message under it read:

'Children are the light in a dark world'

Reborn and Renato Alexander Sinclair Junior

Nana Smiled and closed the book. She then put it in a special box that had been left when Tsuna had been taken a year ago.

Mother and Child spent a very happy month together.

* * *

Here is chapter Two. Please Vote on which AU I should do next. the poll is on my profile.

Reviews = More chapters

Fan art = goodies to the Artists!


	3. Chapter 2: A Year With Mama Mammon

The Many Parents of Tsunayoshi Sawada

Sorry for the long wait. Real life has gotten in the way, and the fact that I have problems with the fact I switch fandoms like they are going out of style. Just check my favorite stories list and see all of the Fandoms I follow.

I am putting the ages of the Varia here. Forgive me if they are not right.

Xanxas: 17

Squalo: 17

Lussuria: 22

Levi: 19

Belphegor: 4

Mammon: 25

Fun fact: the first fanfiction I have ever read was a Naruto one called 'Naruto Eats Ramen' it had a grand total of 7 words to it.

Fun fact 2: My spell check keeps on wanting to change Office into Orifice. XD

Disclaimer: KHR does not belong to me. The Arcobaleno belong to Tsuna XD

* * *

**First Day 2**

Viper, most often known as Mammon, was confused. She reviewed the Intel that she had been given and was sure the couple she had been sent to torture did not have any children. There had been no mention of an extremely fluffy and cute looking child. The child looked at her with his huge brown eyes and she was under his spell. Mammon picked him up and sighed. "You are going to repay the debt you are going to owe me one day."

The trip back to the Varia mansion was a quick and easy one. The child slept through it. Once she arrived, Mammon went straight to the boss's office. She knocked on the door and waited for the command to enter.

"What the fucking hell is that?" Xanxas asked the cloaked Mist user.

"It's a child. A baby boy, if I am not mistaken." Mammon deadpanned.

"I know that! Why in the hell do you have a child, Esper trash!?"

He's my new son."

Xanxas had to reboot after that Statement. It did not compute.

* * *

**Name 2**

Lussuria had been the one to look the child over, and was gushing over the one year old boy. "So, Mammon honey, what are you going to name this little angel" the okama asked.

"Leon. His hair reminds me of a Lion's mane. The name is also of French origin." She was ignoring the fact that Reborn's pet chameleon was named Leon. She just charged Lussuria 1,000 U.S. dollars when he brought that very fact up.

* * *

**Parenthood 2**

Mammon never thought that she would be a parent. She had always thought that Children were loud, smelly, drippy, messy, and annoying.

Not Leon. He was quiet, well behaved, inquisitive, tidy, and a good listener, although he hardly ever understood what you were trying to convey when talking about your personal issues.

"Mama, looky!" Leon toddle-ran over to Mammon with a caterpillar and a beaming smile.

Yes, Mammon loved being a mother.

* * *

**Potty Training**

Potty Training was an exercise in patience. It started when Mammon bought a potty training toilet.

Mammon's attempt: "Now, Leon. You go poop and pee in the toilet here, not in your pull ups."

"Oppsies, Mama."

Lussuria's Attempt: "Now Leon-chan. You use this here potty to go poo-poo and pee-pee, okay, sweetie?"

"Sowwy, Awnty Luss."

"Squalo's Attempt: "VOI! Listen up brat, this is where you do your business."

"I don' hafta anymow"

Levi's Attempt: Boss is counting on me I have to do this! Leon? Leon, where did you go?

Leon had run away from Levi as he made his declaration.

Xanxas's Attempt: Stay there on the crapper until you take a shit, lion trash. I'll give you a cookie if you do."

Five minutes later Leon was given a cookie for a job well done and Xanxas had bragging rights and no more debt to Mammon.

* * *

**Dress Up**

Lussuria loved to dress Leon up. The outfits ranged from animal costumes to a mini version of what Mammon wore.

* * *

**Amusement**

The boss of the Varia had never stood a chance when Leon entered his office in a little Liger outfit.

"Woar! Leown's a Wiger!"

Even Levi was laughing his ass off at the expression his boss was making. (A blush mixed with his soul leaving his body anime style)

* * *

**Job 2**

Nono had called his son and his gaurdians in for a mission. They were to take out an upstart Family who had thought to attack the Vongola. That soon went out the window when Xanxas walked in Carrying a toddler dressed in a cloak like Mammon's

Nono had to blink a few times and reboot his brain. The image did not compute. He then sighed "Nevermind I will just give this one to Reborn." He told them after a few minutes. Xanxas had a smug smirk as he left.

"What the hell. Didn't that kid look kinda familiar?" one of Nono's guardians asked the room in general.

* * *

**Family**

Leon loved his family.

He loved his mama Mammon.

He loved his big brother Xanxas.

He loved his big sister Lussuria.

He loved his scary big brother Squalo.

He even loved his creepy second cousin Levi.

* * *

**Birthday 2**

They chose the day Mammon found Leon as his birthday.

Mammon gave him a stuffed frog that looked like Phantasma.

Lussuria gave him some picture books and gave mammon a scrapbook full of pictures of Leon's time with them so far.

Squalo gave him an orange hoodie with the number 27 on the front.

Levi gave him a toy R.C car.

Xanxas gave him a hug and a huge cake.

(He soon regretted the cake. Leon had gotten a major sugar rush.)

* * *

**Return to Namimori 2**

That night CheckerFace entered Leon's room and gather clothes and toys, just like last time and made a copy of the scrapbook and left with the child. The only trace that the child had ever been there was the bed and the book.

The next morning the Varia was in an uproar over the kidnapping of their child. One month later the Cradle affair happed. Nono was left confused and a little worried. What happened with Reborn had happened with Mammon. Their child had been taken. What was going on?

Nana walked into her son's room and cooed at the Liger footie pajamas he was wearing. He had grown so much! She found the scrapbook and read the words on the first page before flipping through the book. She wondered who the people were. At least the book had their names.

Mammon and Leon Francios Blanc

Xanxas Vongola

Lussuria

Squalo Superbi

Leviathan

Nana smiled and put that book with the first one.

The words on the first page of the book were: "Children are angels in a hellish existence."

* * *

This one was a long time coming. Sorry for the wait!

Reviews = More chapters

Fan art = goodies to the Artists! This story, no, the world needs fan art of baby Tsuna and parents!Arcobaleno!


	4. Chapter 3: A Year With Papa Bermuda

The Many Parents of Tsunayoshi Sawada

I have decided to focus on this fic for a while. The others are giving me pains and indigestion.

I am only going to bold Bermuda's dialogue if he is in boss mode.

I also find child Tsuna adorable, especially with the lisp he has going on. I'm going to miss it next chapter.

Also, Child Tsuna (Aged newborn to 11 years) has an almighty power of cuteness. Not even Bermuda can stand against it. XD Tsuna aged 12-17 is cute too, but is going through puberty and maturing. 18 onwards he is just sexy.

Fun Fact: I am using to find the names for Tsuna (Besides the Reborn chapter).

Fun Fact 2: Adler means Eagle while Ackerly means Forest of Oak Trees, so Adler Ackerly means Eagle in an Oak Forest.

Fun Fact 3: Leon means lion and Francios means Free/Freedom and Blanc means white. I chose those names so Tsuna's name from Mammon would mean white lion of freedom.

Fun Fact 4: I don't know what the name I chose for Tsuna in the reborn chapter would mean. I just chose Alexander for a middle name because I like the sound of it.

Disclaimer: I henceforth disclaim.

* * *

**First Day 3**

Kawahira had to plan this next bit very carefully. The next year Tsuna would be living with the Vindice. He added a tiny bit more mist flames to the compulsion illusion he had placed on Tsuna twice before. It would last one week. It was to ensure Tsuna was taken in by the person he was targeting. He held the child in his arms. "Now remember, Tsuna, you are to grab on to the back of tallest ones cloak, okay? He will take you to your next Papa." he told the two years and two months old child.

"Otay." Tsuna lisped with a nod and serious face, that ended up as more of a pout. Kawahira ruffled his hair as he sat Tsuna down. Tsuna toddled over as fast as he could and grabbed on to Jager's cloak right before he entered a portal.

"Good Luck, Tsunayoshi. You are going to need it.

"The prisoner has been put in his cell and is sedated." Jager told he Night Arcobaleno.

"**I see. Would you like to also explain the child attached to your cloak, Jager?" **Bermuda asked his second in command.

"Child?" Jager asked in confusion before he looked down and finally caught sight of Tsuna.

"Helwo. You make pwetty fwames and hawve jinglwy chains!" Tsuna said with a giggle and a beaming baby toothed smile.

The two Vindice never had a chance.

* * *

**Name 3**

"Your name will be Adler Ackerly Von Veckenschtein."Bermuda told the child after fighting Jager over who got to take the child as theirs. Needless to say, Bermuda won.

"Otay, Papa.

* * *

**Parenthood 3**

In the years to come Bermuda would never truly figure out what made him decide to take the wayward child in and raise him for that too short year. He never regretted it though. He was the light in a never-ending night

* * *

**Prison**

Adler soon after he was taken in by the Night Arcobaleno, was zooming through the Prison, exploring every bit he could while wearing a Vindice outfit to match the others, except his cloak had orange feathered trim. He was making the Vindicare his home. He did not care that it was a Prison that held the most dangerous, the vilest, and the most traitorous people the Mafia world could produce. As long as his Papa Bermy and 'Unca' Jager, and the other guards were there it was home.

* * *

**Prisoners**

The Prisoners did not know quite what to make of the child like guard that often zoomed through the halls of the Vindicare Prison. He charmed everyone he met and that made quite a few prisoners paranoid that it was all a new form of psychological punishment.

* * *

**Guards**

The Guards all adored Adler and spoiled him with candy and toys, all in an attempt to see his beaming smile. He made all of their dead hearts melt. He made their existence bearable.

The female Guards also found a love of photography and photographed Adler as much as possible.

* * *

**Night Sky**

Jager often thought of Adler as the Sun. The guards were the moon. Bermuda was night itself.

Adler Shone brighter than anything Jager had ever seen before. It sometimes hurt to look at such innocence.

He made the guards shine softly in a contentment they had long forgotten.

He had the biggest impact on his Papa though. He turned Bermuda's night sky turn into a brilliant dawn.

* * *

**Job 3**

Adler had decided he wanted to see his Uncle Jager at work. He had gave the puppy dog eyes to his Arcobaleno Papa and was soon watching Jager take down some bad guys with his awesome chains. He was in the arms of Kara, a female Vindice. The Vongola Ninth Generation was also there, as they were being attacked by the now prisoners before the Vindice arrived. The Vindice soon left the scene with their prisoners leaving Nono and his guardians confused.

"Did they have a child with them? What the hell! Where are these children coming from. First Reborn, then Mammon, and now The Vindice." Nougat exclaimed.

"Maybe it's the same kid and he is part of some weird form of therapy?" Brow Nie Jr. suggested/asked.

The others just laughed at him.

* * *

**Birthday 3**

They chose October 31st as his birthday. Halloween. They turned the Vindicare into a haunted maze for Adler to explore. Each prisoner in the Prison had to dress up and give Adler a piece of candy. (No one even thought to try and escape or tamper with the candy.)

Adler's favorite gifts were a set of two chibi plushies of Bermuda and Jager, a photo album, and a replica Vindice chain.

They had the best singers out of the prisoners sing him 'Happy Birthday' before he blew out the candle on his birthday cupcake.

"Happy Birthday, Adler. I love you."

"I wuv you too, papa Bermy."

* * *

**Return to Namimori 3**

On December 14th Kawahira, as CheckerFace extremely carefully entered the Vindicare to retrieve Tsuna. He gathered up some toys, clothes, and Tsuna's treasured gifts and exited just as carefully.

Four hours Later The Vindice were on the warpath and on the hunt for their child. Bermuda was especially vicious and the Mafia world was soon on high alert.

Iemitsu got wind of the storm that was raging and sent Oregano to check on his wife and son.

The Vindice also entered Namimori, not knowing their child was so close.

* * *

Done!

Reviews = More chapters

Fan art = goodies to the Artists! This story, no, the world needs fan art of baby Tsuna and parents!Arcobaleno!


	5. Chapter 4: A Year with Papa Verde

Sorry it's been so long.

1: Tsuna's name in this chapter is kinda Ironic. It means, the way I chose it: Green Laurel-crowned Dark One. Arian means dark one, Lorenzo is the Spanish equivalent to Lawrence which means Laurel-crowned, and Verde is green.

* * *

**First Day 4**

Kawahira stood outside of Verde's underground lab, holding the hand of the three and 1/4 year old Tsuna. he re applied the compulsion and knelt down to nearly Tsuna's height. "Are you ready, little one?" He asked the fluffy child.

"Yep!" Tsuna said excitedly. he had been told about the alligator that lived with his next Papa. Kawahira snick them both into the underground lab and left Tsuna in Verde's room. he put the child to sleep, to amplify the cuteness by over 9,000! soon afterwords Kieman the alligator came into the room and curled around the child protectively, amplifying the already amplified cuteness by 100%

A few hours later Verde found the sleeping child. his mind froze and then went Blue Screen of Death fora few moments before rebooting

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

"Screw it. I'm a father now."

* * *

**Name 4**

"I'll name you Adrian Lorenzo Verde." Verde said the next morning as he gave his new son a check-up.

"Otay."

Verde felt his eye twitch from the cuteness. he fought the urge to squeal like a school girl. Adrian made him into an idiotic puddle of goo.

* * *

**Parenthood 4**

Verde would never figure out what made him keep the sleeping child in his bed, but looking at the child playing with water and food coloring in a plastic Phial set, he couldn't be happier.

"Lood Papa, I made Gween!

* * *

**Science Lesson**

"Papa, why do wainbows onwy happen aftew a wain Stowm?" Adrian asked his green hired father.

"Well, Adrian, The water droplets act as a prism for the light rays. The light that we see is a combination of the seven colors of the rainbow. Prisms break up the light rays and let us see the separate colors.

"That's so coowl! You're so smart, Papa!"

* * *

**Job 4**

Verde took Adrian with him on a consulting job for the Vongola ninth gen. he dressed his son up as a mini him. when he left three hours later Brow Nie Jr. was trembling.

"I'm telling you, It's the same kid!" He was soon sent to Maui on vacation.

* * *

**Kieman**

Kieman loved his little hatchling, the fluffy little thing he was. he followed his master and his hatchling lite a good alligator. he would protect his family.

* * *

**Robots**

Adrian loved the robots his Papa made. he wanted one too! Papa? Can we make a wobot togethew?" he asked with his greatest weapon. 'The Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom'

Crash!

Loading...

Loading...

Loading...

Resuming Windows Verde Edition!

"Sure" Verde was KO'd

* * *

**Fly-bot**

They ended up making a very pretty butterfly robot that often sat in Adrian's hair. it was blue and green. Verde made sue it had a laser to protect Adrian with.

* * *

**Birthday 4**

Verde decided that Adrian's birthday would be on the new years. they had a small celebration with cupcakes, popcorn, and a Bill Nye marathon. Arian also got a plushy alligator of his own.

"I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Adrian."

* * *

**Return to Namimori 4**

thirteen days later Checkerface retrieved Tsuna from his room. He was shocked to find the child already awake and waiting for him.

"I'm leaving now, right?" he asked.

"Yes little one, you are."

"Okay." Tsuna helped Kawahira pack up some things and copied the photo album on the bookshelf.

"Let's go back to your mother, Little one."

they returned to Namimori by the next day.

Verde was devastated to find Adrian missing. he looked high and low, but never found him. He soon abandoned all emotion and only relied on logic.

**The Question**

"Uncle Kawahira, I have a question." Stated as they walked down the sidewalk through a park to get to Tsuna's home.

"Ask away."

"Why do I keep getting new Mama's and Papa's for a year and then leave them?" he asked.

Kawahira lead them to a park bench. "Because little one, you are special. You are a very special child. You teach them how to Love and how to really live again. Tsuna thought abut that for quite a while as they sat there. "okay, then. I'll do my best!"

* * *

*Dies*

Fan art and Reviews wanted.

Kawahira is just making things worse!

Ja Ne!


	6. Chapter 5: A Year with Papa Skull

I mass deleted a lot of my stories, for that I apologize.

Each chapter represents one year in Tsuna's life

0-1 is with Reborn

1-2 is with Mammon

2-3 Is with Bermuda

3-4 Is with Verde

I hope that cleared up some confusion

I disclaim

* * *

**First Day 5**

Kawahira took Tsuna to a stuntman show. "There is your next Papa, Tsunayoshi. his name is Skull." The four year old nodded eagerly as he watched in amazement as Skull soared through the air on his motorcycle. after an hour the show was over and Tsuna wandered up to Skull.

"Wow, mister! You are really cool!" The four year old said without the baby lisp. His Papa Verde taught him how to speak properly.

"Thanks kid! Where's your parents?" he asked the adorable little kid in front of him as he crouched down to look him in the eyes.

"I dunno." Tsuna wasn't rally lying. he had no Idea where his Papa Reborn, Mama Mammon, and Papa Bermy were. "I was left here." Also true, Uncle Kawahira did leave after the show.

Skull was shocked at the kids answer. How could someone leave the kid all alone like that?! He made a split second decision. "How about ya come with me, kid?" he asked and held out his hand. Tsuna took it immediately.

* * *

**Name 5**

Skull led Tsuna to a really big bus. "Home sweet home kid. What's your name, anyway?" He asked.

"Dunno." Tsuna was not lying, Skull hadn't given him a name yet, like all of his other parents.

For his part, Skull was shocked. How could the kid not know his own name?

"Why don't you name me?" Tsuna suggested. Skull thought about it. There was very little chance of him ever have his own child with a woman, so he decided to use the name he had thought of back when he was going through his 'hopeless romantic' phase.

"Tyler Scott Anders."

* * *

**Parenthood 5**

Skull quickly found hat he adored being a parent. Tyler practically worshiped the ground he walked on. The kid wasn't a brat by any stretch of the imagination and he found Oodako to be the Coolest pet ever. He kissed Tyler's head as he helped the boy read from 'Green Eggs and Ham'

* * *

**Stunts**

Tyler loved watching Papa Skull do really cool tricks on his motorcycle. He vowed to get just as good on his Roller blades one day.

* * *

**Job 5**

The Vongola hosted an annual party and this year they had hired Skull as the main entertainment. Boy, were they entertained as a little child came out dressed in a Baseball cap, t-shirt, and a pair of cargo shorts to get everyone hyped for the show.

"I'm telling you, it's a conspiracy! It's the same kid!" Brow Nie was ignored, again.

* * *

**Tour**

Tyler loved being on tour with his Papa, traveling all over the world, just the two of them and the driver on the bus. He even got to visit Italy again and caught glimpses of Papa Reborn and Mama Mammon!

* * *

**Bicycle**

Skull decided to teach Tyler how to ride a bike, skipping the Tricycle bit and jumping right to training wheels. The boy was a natural on wheels! He decided right then that once Tyler was old enough he would have Tyler join him in the show!

* * *

**Flu**

Tyler HATED having the flu, not because he felt all yucky and hurt. No, the reason he hated the Flu was because Papa Skull was worried about him.

* * *

**Birthday 5**

It was October 8th and Skull had decided that it was Tyler's birthday. the little boy was now five years old and hopped up on cake, ice cream, and soda. It was a riot!

He gave Tyler a mini electric motorcycle that only went up to 10mph, a stuffed version of Oodako, and a day at Cedar Point Amusement Park in Ohio.

"I love you Papa Skull!. You're the best ever!

* * *

**Return to Namimori 5**

January 14th Kawahira found Tsuna awake at 2am. He was already packed. "Papa Skull was roped into a party. He's really sleepy." Tsuna said in explanation. Kawahira translated that into 'Papa Skull got drunk off his ass and is now passed out and dead to the world."

The two left after Tsuna gave Skull a kiss on the cheek to say goodbye. They left America two hours later by plane

When Skull woke up 10 hours later, to find Tyler gone, he panicked. he looked everywhere. The police looked for three months, the declared him presumed dead. He soon became loud and brash, nothing like the calm man he was before. The loss of his child without a trace really changed him.

* * *

really downer ending, I know. Aren't all of these?

Fan Art and Reviews wanted.

Ja Ne!


	7. Interlude: Insights

here's an interlude

I disclaim

* * *

**Kawahira**

Kawahira only had the best intentions. He was only trying to help. He wasn't succeeding. He had met a version of Byakuran that showed him the way the next-gen Arcobaleno would be if nothing was done.

Reborn would be a sadist and ruthless, instead of just firm and strict. Mammon would even sell out her fellows for money. Verde would become a machine, almost. Skull would be loud and brash, instead of the calm cloud that he was at the moment. Those were the only ones he was shown through dreams at the moment. He only had the best intentions.

We all know the saying about good intentions, though.

* * *

**Nana**

Nana loved her son with all of her heart, even more than she loved her wanted Tsuna to have the best childhood possible. She couldn't help but be envious, though. She was envious that other people got to experience Tsuna's firsts. His first steps, first word, his first time riding a bike and so on.

She would even lie to her husband, just so her baby boy would be happy. She even missed out on a whole month with her husband because a mysterious white haired lavender eyed young man told her that otherwise something would happen and ruin Tsuna's happiness.

She truly loved her son and only wanted him happy.

* * *

**Iemitsu**

Iemitsu Loved his wife and son whole heartedly. He only wanted them safe, happy, and out of the Mafia. He wished he could see them more often, he truly did. After he got off the phone with his wife he actually cried. He had really wanted to see his Nana and Tsuna. They were in America, though, at Disney. He sighed.

It was for the best. he only wanted them safe.

* * *

This chapter was to give some insight for later on. To give you an Idea about the motivations of some characters,

Reviews and fan art wanted

Ciao ciao!


	8. Chapter 6: A Year With Papa Fon

Only 8 days until the wedding!

Sorry for the wait. My laptop charger went kaput. I'm using my future hubby's laptop right now.

Age for this chapter: 5-6

Now to papa Fon! From age 5 to 6 is an ideal time to start simple martial arts. A friend of mine is a martial artist and told me this fact. It helps promote discipline.

I disclaim

* * *

**First day 6**

Kawahira left Tsuna in a bamboo forest. The child was wandering around, looking for his newest Papa, singing a German nursery rhyme. He froze when a little white monkey dropped down in front of him.

"Hello, monkey-san!" Tsuna giggled when the monkey hopped up into his hair.

"Hello, little one. Lichi seems to like you. What is your name?" a tall man in a martial artists uniform asked as he appeared seemingly out of nowhere, speaking in slightly accented Japanese.

"Uwah! So cool! Are you a ninja?" Tsuna asked. "I don't remember my name. why don't you give me one?" he asked.

"In a way I am. I am the world's best martial artist." The man seemed to think for a bit. "Why don't you come with me little one?"

* * *

**Name 6**

"I will name you Yun. Hibari Yun. My little brother had always said that if he had a son he would name them Yun. He died 10 years ago. My name is Hibari Fon." Fon told the little boy in front of him in his little house on top of a mountain.

"I'm sorry. You must have really loved him." Yun said

'Yes, little one, I did'

* * *

**Parenthood 6**

Fon found out that being a parent was very rewarding and contradictory.

Being a parent was both soothing and yet hell on his nerves. Yun was a very sweet child. So kind and compassionate. He was also a magnet for trouble.

He brought home a baby tiger the second week he was there.

Fon loved being a parent, though.

* * *

**Grace**

Yun thought that Papa Fon was the most graceful man alive. He moved like the wind. He barely ever seemed to make noise as he moved. He also seemed to float as he walked and fly when he ran. Yun wished he could move like Papa Fon.

* * *

**Job 6**

Fon decided to never let the Triad's find out about Yun as he snapped the neck of an enemy. They would ruin the bright and cheery child.

Yun would never be a part of the underworld if Fon had anything to say about it.

* * *

**Pilgrimage**

It wasn't often that he had a visitor. It was Brow Nie Jr, of the Vongola. He had come there on a pilgrimage to soothe his troubled mind only to run away screaming in terror when he laid eyes on Yun. Fon was extremely confused. Yun just laughed. He liked the man named after brownies.

* * *

**Training**

Fon was kind yet strict as a Father. He never let Yun skip out on learning his Kata. Yun soon noticed that he was moving more like his Papa Fon! He loved training with his Papa!

* * *

**Nature**

Fon loved nature. He loved the calm that helped tame the raging storm within. He was only ever truly content when he walked through the Bamboo forest surrounding his home for 10 miles all directions. He never thought he would never love Nature more that when he walked with his little Yun.

* * *

**Birthday 6**

Yun turned six November 7. Fon chose that date because it was the date his nephew Kyoya said his first word (Herbivore). He gave Yun a child sized Bo staff and a stuffed Panda. They sat up late that night gazing at the stars.

* * *

**Return to Namimori 6**

Kawahira found Tsuna wide awake and ready to go on the night of February 14. Fon had left for a mission a few hours before. The two said nothing as the made their way into the eerie darkness of the Bamboo forest at night.

Fon returned from his mission two days later to find a panicking Lichi. Yun was gone. Fon went on a mission two hours after he realized someone took his son and released the raging storm within.

* * *

I love Fon, I really do. He is just so hard to write, though. He is probably OOC

**IMPORTANT! PEOPLE WHO GIVE ME FAN ART FOR THIS FIC WILL GET A ONESHOT FROM THIS VERSE. IT WILL BE A STORY OF THEIR CHOOSING AS LONG AS IT IS A PART OF THIS UNIVERSE. FOR EXAMPLE THE 'DIAPER INCIDENT' FROM REBORN'S CHAPTER.**

Please review.


	9. Chapter 7: A Year with ColoLal

Sorry for the delay in the chapters.

I would like everyone to know that the names I have picked out for Colonello and Lal are

Caleb Chambers

and

Natalie Volkov

I couldn't find a way to work them in to the actual chapter.

I disclaim

* * *

**First Day 7**

Tsuna was told to wait in the park. Uncle Kawahira said that his new temporary parents would find him soon. He hoped they would hurry up, it was past midnight and very cold out. He was excited, though. He had always wanted to see Britain!

"What the? Why is there a kid alone, at the park, at early as balls o'clock, kora?" A man's voice sounded from the tree line.

"I don't know! Ask him." A female, this time. A man with messy blond hair and a woman with long bluish hair approached.

"What are you doing out so late, kid? kora." the man asked. Tsuna barely stopped himself from giggling at the guy's verbal tic.

"I don't have anywhere to go." Tsuna told them in perfect English. Papa Skull had taught him well.

"Look." The woman had nodded towards his face. The man looked at his eyes and blinked.

"He's a sky!"

Tsuna was quickly taken in by the couple.

* * *

**Name 7**

Tsuna had lied and said that he didn't have a name. Uncle Kawahira's flames made the two Rain's believe him. They named him Yuri Chambers. Yuri because Mama Lal was Russian, and Chambers because it was Papa Colonello's last name. Yuri liked his new name because Yuri could also be an Asian name.

* * *

**Parenthood 7**

Colonello loved having Yuri as an adopted child. He was such a bright and vibrant child! He was always willing to get into mischief with Colonello

Lal Loved being a mother to Yuri. He was the closest thing to a child of her own that she would ever have, being barren and all.

* * *

**Aim**

Lal had decided to teach Yuri how to fire a gun. she quickly regretted it. She loved Yuri with all of her heart, but the boy had the worst aim!

* * *

**Job 7**

The two new parents were glad that they had taken a year off of work. They didn't want to expose him to the Mafia world just yet.

* * *

**Music**

Colonello decided to teach Yuri how to play the piano. The Brit was amazed at the fact his son was a natural at it. in just a month he was playing all sorts of songs. they would spend hours playing duets and filling the small house with beautiful melodies.

* * *

**Glimpse**

Yuri was playing in the park that he was left at nearly a year ago when he looked up. Across the street from the park was a group of people. he recognized them from one of his photo albums. They the people that raised him after Papa Reborn! Big sis Luss looked over at that moment and froze. Yuri followed his intuition and left the park. He knew he couldn't be found by any of his past families just yet, even if he really wanted to.

* * *

**Denial**

Brow Nie was just trying to do some shopping alone for once while on vacation. When he saw the fluffy haired child with Lal and Colonello at the mall, his brain felt like a balloon someone had slowly let all of out of. He ducked behind a display case and collected his wits. In the end, he decided that denial _was_ only a river in Egypt.

* * *

**Birthday 7**

Lal and Colonello took Yuri to the zoo for his 7th birthday. They decided that January 28th was his birthday. Colonello had gotten a big calendar and had thrown a dart at it to choose.

They got him a giant stuffed Falcon plush toy that was almost as tall as Colonello. Lal Had given him a pair of goggles**.**

* * *

**Return to Namimori 7**

On March 14 Lal and Colonello found their son missing from his room. some of his things were missing as well.

They searched for years and could never find him. Their relationship suffered because of it. They wouldn't find out for a long time that he had been safe and sound the entire time.

* * *

I have become Homestuck Trash! That is why I haven't updated in forever! I am truly sorry!

**IMPORTANT! **

**PEOPLE WHO GIVE ME FAN ART FOR THIS FIC WILL GET A ONESHOT FROM THIS VERSE. IT WILL BE A STORY OF THEIR CHOOSING AS LONG AS IT IS A PART OF THIS UNIVERSE. FOR EXAMPLE THE 'DIAPER INCIDENT' FROM REBORN'S CHAPTER.**


End file.
